


The Real Thing

by anyonesghost



Category: The Maccabees
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 03:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyonesghost/pseuds/anyonesghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orlando and Felix got lost in a foreign city.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Real Thing

**Author's Note:**

> yes, hello, The Maccabees are my favourite band and I wrote a whole bunch of fanfics about them

"Fe, I can't feel my hands anymore", Orlando sounded like a child that got lost in a mall. But they were not in some mall, they were in a foreign city and could not find their way back to the hotel!  
"Look, Land, this is not nice, being soaked through and freezing, trust me, I know!" Felix tried hard not to start shaking, standing there in the rain, "but your cold hands are our least problem right now, don't you think?"  
"Ya, I'm sorry... I was just wondering why your big brother instincts hadn't kicked in yet. Besides, if I catch a cold I won't be able to sing tomorrow."  
It was hard for Felix not to freak out when Orlando sounded like a sullen child, no matter how used he was to it from his brothers. Things just were different with his best friend.  
"Orlando! I'm trying to find a way back. If you are not willing to help me, you could at least shut up!" Felix almost shouted. Almost. But as much as he was annoyed by Orlando that very moment, he loved the boy too much to be seriously mad at him. From the corner of his eye he could see like Orlando started pouting. Tired of the situation, Felix pinched the back of his nose, let out a long breath and spoke again, "C'mere."  
With a smile Orlando wrapped his arms around the guitarist's torso and put his hands beneath Felix' shirt to get them warm. They stood there for a while, not caring about the rain anymore. At some point you cannot get any wetter.

The day had started out well. Free time in an unknown city and a lot of sights to see! It just turned out they had different ideas of sightseeing. Sam and Rupert wanted to see the classical parts, do a guided tour maybe. Hugo and Will wanted to go to an old fun park they had heard about. And Felix and Orlando did not feel like joining either group so they decided to go around town and see it the way it is.  
But then it had started pouring, all of a sudden. Of course Orlando had begun talking about Midnight in Paris then and how some cities are the most beautiful in the rain, but he soon let go of the topic as he realised in what trouble they were. 

"Let's get back, shall we?"  
Orlando nodded.   
Unfortunately, all the kiosks were closed so they could not get a map. Plus, they had left the center of the city with all the tourist information points a while ago.  
"Look! Maybe we can go and sit there until it stops raining!" the singer pointed at a lovely little café. "Okay, but I'm not ordering."  
Ordering in a foreign country where they do not speak English as a primer language just does not fall into the comfortable-with-it-category for Felix.  
Orlando grabbed Felix hand and pulled him over and in. It was wonderfully warm inside and smelled like heaven. They were leaving a wet trail on the floor and Felix mouthed 'sorry' in the direction of one of the employees. There were a few other customers inside who had either seen the downpour coming or have been there long enough to dry. The two men chose seats further back in a corner and peeled out of their jackets. "I'm gonna go and order now", Orlando announced and went to the counter. Felix let him, knowing the other one would get him the right drink.  
After a few minutes Orlando came back with two large cups. "A Cafe Latte for Mr White and a hot chocolate for me."  
Felix could not help but grin. "Thank you, Mr Weeks."  
And then they sat there, sipping their hot drinks that were getting them warm.   
Felix felt his insides tingle at the sight of Orlando flashing him sweet smiles over the edge of his cup.  
"Fe, your eyes are so shiny!"  
"They are?" Felix did not dare to look away, neither did Orlando, who has leaned in to have a closer look at his friend's eyes. "Yep. Shiny and bluer than usual."   
Now, they were used to being physically close. But this was a completely new thing. Never before had Felix felt his heart flatter and his cheeks burning up like this.  
After a moment Orlando asked: "Fe, is this the real thing?"  
"I don't know, Land..."  
"Hmm..."   
They were so close, Felix could feel the hum on his lips.  
And then they kissed. An innocent kiss that tasted like coffee and chocolate and everything that is good.  
It felt natural, like their lips were made for each other. Everything fitted.  
Later Orlando somehow ended up in Felix' lap. It had stopped raining quite a while ago and they had a few more missed calls displayed on their mobiles, but they did not bother to get out of their own little world in which the only thing that existed was them and the warmth that surrounded them.


End file.
